


Navigating the Future

by wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)



Series: Navigation Attempts [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Nav just likes food ok, Post Oya Vode Clone Life, Sass, Star Wars AU - Soft Wars, Teasing and Humor, brothers being brothers, figuring out life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian
Summary: After the Vod'alor calls them Home, it takes awhile to sort out what comes next.Nav makes a decision with some helpful -and not so helpful- input from his squad.
Series: Navigation Attempts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816372
Comments: 16
Kudos: 78
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars





	Navigating the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the Soft Wars discord for the name suggestions in this!
> 
> And many thanks to Evilkillerpoptarts and Shira for betaing and enabling as usual!

SWSWSWSWSWSW

The Vod’alor issued the call and the Vode went Home. Then the _after_ started. The dust settled, and they all took stock of what they wanted. Some knew quickly. Others needed time.

Tranyc squad made it through the war fully intact. They _knew_ how fortunate they were for that, knew how many squads couldn’t say the same. Knew how many squads had been lost entirely. Knowing how easily it could have gone another way made them appreciate what they had all the more. Arrival on Concord Dawn meant a new future for them, but none of them were immediately sure what that really _meant_.

Once the whispers of the plan started Tranyc squad let themselves dream a little. But the jump from dream to reality was a large one. For the short term, they selected an apartment large enough for the five of them to share. It wasn’t going to be forever, and they knew it, but they weren’t quite ready to separate. They wanted the continued familiarity while they made plans for the unknown.

Those first months were about resting, taking a breather, and accepting that they actually _had_ choices.

“What do you want to do now?” Caden asked as they lounged in the living room one night, several months after their arrival on Concord Dawn.

He had spent the day volunteering with the littles. Nothing like working with the little ones to get one thinking about the future. It was also exhausting so he felt justified for having all but melted into their sole armchair after latemeal.

“I want to learn to be a pilot and get to see some of the galaxy without having to fight for it,” Sorin said quietly.

The datapad in his hand had dozens of documents and holonet sources saved so he could figure out exactly how to do it.

“You’ve always wanted that,” Nav said with a soft smile.

“And I can _do_ it now. With no one telling me I can’t because I wasn’t slotted for it!”

The tone was still heavy with awe, like many Vode conversations were as the reality of having a choice in their future set in.

“I think I want to be a bounty hunter. Alor has said that’s ok,” Spitfire said from his spot on the floor.

He leaned against the couch Blayze was sprawled across.

“I’ve been thinking about that too. Though I suppose I’ll have to tone down the explosions a little,” Blayze chimed in, grinning widely.

He was utterly unashamed of himself despite the fact he was taking up most of the couch. If anyone else wanted to sit on it, they would have asked him to move. Or just sat on him. Tranyc squad was not shy when it came to things like that.

“Save those for the range Hardcase is building!” Caden replied with a laugh. “I haven’t decided yet. I’ve enjoyed volunteering with the littles, but I don’t know if that’s what I want long term.”

“Take your time. Captain Rex keeps reminding us that there’s no rush to make decisions,” Nav reminded gently.

“He also keeps reminding us we don’t have to call him Captain anymore,” Sorin pointed out. 

A snort from Caden. “Old habits and all that. He’ll be The Captain until we all die.”

“What about you, Nav? Have you made a decision yet?” Sorin asked, nudging the other clone with his shoulder.

“Well, I have. There are these things, kinda like holoshows but not on a network. They’re called vlogs. I want to do one with food. Travel around the galaxy, trying new foods and telling everyone about it!” Nav said excitedly. He paused, wilted a little. “That probably sounds silly.”

“Who cares if it’s silly. If it’s what you want to do, there’s no reason not to try it,” Caden disagreed. “Besides, it’s not like you have to do it forever if it gets boring or just doesn’t work out.”

“I can be your pilot!” Sorin said, smiling wide. “You can pick the destinations and the food. I’ll pilot us there and provide a second opinion when needed!” 

Nav brightened again.

SWSWSWSWSWSW

Several months later, Sorin was well on his way to being a licensed pilot and Nav was well on his way to learning how to make the kinds of videos he wanted. He already had a list of destinations selected for a first “season” of his show. If they really did it.

“The show will need a name,” Blayze pointed out as they sat in the living room debating on a holo to watch for the evening. 

All eyes turned to him.

He rolled his eyes.

“Nav’s holoshow thing. It’s going to need a _name.”_

Nav frowned. That was an excellent point and he had zero ideas. He hadn’t made it that far down his to-do list yet.

“Any suggestions?” he asked.

“Nav’s NumNums,” Spitfire sassed, earning a pillow to the face for his troubles.

“Be helpful or be quiet,” Blayze said, attempting to be stern.

A snort. “I’ve never been helpful a day in my life.”

“We know,” Caden assured. 

“ _Rude._ ”

“Nav-Nutritious!” Sorin suggested, with a smirk, cutting off Spitfire’s continued indignant protests. 

“Makes it sound like a health show. The medics would probably like _that_ ,” Caden agreed with a nod.

“But it’s _not_ ,” Nav pointed out. “And I don’t want the name to sound misleading.”

“Diner NAVigation!” Spitfire tried again.

“My name doesn’t have to be in the show title you know,” Nav said with a sigh. 

A round of shrugs.

A beat of silence.

“Nav Noms.”

Caden this time.

Nav sighed.

“I don’t know why I thought any of you would be helpful.” 

He was met with unrepentant grins.

“Because you love us.”

“I do, but that doesn’t mean you’re _helpful,_ ” Nav lamented.

“Mostly Edible.”

Spitfire just couldn’t help himself.

“That would be _rude._ Just because I don’t like it doesn’t mean it isn’t edible!” Nav pointed out in exasperation. 

“Unless the cook is terrible.”

“Still. It’s _rude._ ”

“Fine, fine. Navigating to Food,” Spitfire offered instead.

Nav tilted his head to the side thoughtfully.

“That’s not terrible.”

“Nav’s Culinary Quest!” Sorin suggested.

“That sounds pretentious. I don’t…it’s not like I went to school for this. I just like food.”

Caden frowned at the tone. The words were soft, almost guilty. That wouldn’t do. 

“Have you _thought_ about going to school for it? We have options for that now.”

“I have. I like trying new foods, but I don’t think I want to make a career of _making_ the food,” Nav explained.

“Fair enough.”

“Gastronagivation!” Spitfire offered gleefully, preventing an awkward silence.

“Now you’re just being ridiculous,” Blayze said with a long-suffering sigh.

“You say that like that isn’t his default setting,” Caden pointed out. 

“ _Rude._ ”

“You are all the _worst_.”

SWSWSWSWSWSW 

A year and a half after the Vod’alor called his people Home, Nav was ready to begin his new adventure. He had to admit, it was nice that Sorin was going to be with him. He wasn’t sure he _really_ wanted to go out into the galaxy totally alone.

Nav double checked all the equipment that they were bringing while Sorin did one last inspection of their ship. When they left the GAR, the clones took everything with them. It meant they had a lot of ships. While many of the smaller ships were fighters or troop transports or gunships, there were shuttles and small passenger craft. Enough of the Vode were still staying on Concord Dawn that those who wanted to venture out were able to borrow a ship until they were able to buy their own. The ship they selected wasn’t large, but it was plenty big enough for two people and their supplies and equipment.

This was really happening. They were really getting to go see the galaxy on their own terms.

Nav felt himself tear up a little. The future held so many _choices_. 

Choices he and his brothers got to make for themselves.

“You ready?” Sorin asked, poking his head into the cargo hold.

Nav smiled widely.

“Yep! Let’s do this.”

SWSWSWSWSWSW


End file.
